Neptunia Fanfiction - Oneshots
by WeebEli
Summary: Rated M for strong language and some mild adult themes. Hi! Henshin here! And I bring you the Hyperdimension universe - in fanfiction form! This will be many stories I write on my free time. A lot will feature Neptune, and many of those are going to be Neptune x Noire. There will be others though, don't worry. And I take requests! Please enjoy what I have put together!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this split over 3 days out of boredom, read it over, and decided I sounded like Blanc with her middle schooler stories because I'm a shite writer. But, I thought it was cute. Features my favourite ship, Nep and Nowa. Premise is that Neptune is sick, and Noire has come to help her out. Tell me what to do, or if you want more please. And give me ideas if you want! First story on this site. Good luck to me.**

**Henshin out.**

**#-#-#**

Neptune was sitting on the couch on the Basilicom living area, playing a game with Nepgear. She was currently losing, a first for her in this game. Nepgear was staring passionately at the screen when it began flashing numbers, counting down from ten. Nep Nep Bros was a straightforward game that Neptune was amazing at, so Nepgear became excited for a rare win when it said game over.

"Neptune! Quit playing that game!"

Neptune and Nepgear turned around to look at Histoire and IF, who were standing behind the couch. The latter had her hands on her hips.

Neptune felt slightly dizzy, and blinked a few times from turning around quickly. "Aww, but I wanted to play another game!"

Histoire just looked down at her and told her to do something else. Nepgear took initiative and stood, pulling Neptune up. The shorter girl stumbled, and trailed behind Nepgear, eager to escape before Histoire started a lecture.

"C'mon, sis, lets go fight some monsters!" Nepgear knew what Histoire was getting at, and wanted to leave since her legs were numb and she was slightly bored. They had been playing games for over a week by then. IF caught up to the two sisters before they departed, seeming to be a chaperone sent by the book fairy.

They left the Basilicom and arrived at the Guild a few minutes later. Neptune was oddly quiet the way there, but the two others were fine with that and didn't notice.

One quest later, and a few Kupokitty battles in to a dungeon, Neptune transformed into her HDD mode to battle a boss.

"Let's get this done with and leave you two." Purple Heart turned and beckoned them closer. Nepgear transformed as well, and all three drew weapons, facing the Ancient Dragon boss. Neptune was eager to get home and eat pudding, feeling sluggish and tired.

"Cross Combination!" Neptune slashed out at the dragon, and IF charged right after the attack finished, while the dragon roared in anger. Nepgear blasted at the monster, and it exploded into polygons, signaling the end of the easy fight. Neptune smiled at her little sister, and walked over to her, but stumbled and fell.

"Sis!"

Nepgear rushed over, but Neptune stood up and transformed back into human form, waving her away. "I'm fine! It's no biggie, I just tripped on a rock."

Nepgear looked unconvinced, but nodded. IF, standing a meter away, ignored the two and started to leave. "Don't leave without me!" Neptune chased after the brunette pushing away the feeling of dizziness for the time being, as Nepgear transformed back into human form and followed.

They all made it back after an uneventful day. IF, feeling hungry, went to the kitchen and prepared a quick meal as Nepgear offered to help. Both of them had ignored Neptune, now leaning on a wall.

"Neptune!" Noire rounded a corner and bumped into her, causing her to fall backwards.

"Lonely Heart!" Neptune smiled and took the hand offered to her, pulling herself up. She felt the strain and the effort that it took, and winced at the voice break that came out.

Noire looked at her uncertainly, but then said, "Hurry up! Dinner is ready!"

"When did you get here?"

"While you were out fighting monsters, I came over. N-not to see you, I'm here on business!" The last sentence was in reply to the smile that came on Neptune's face. "A-anyways, they're waiting for you. We called you over, but you were zoned out. Jeez, pay attention more! Nepgear even got you a pudding." Noire hoped to make the goddess more interested in hurrying up with mention of pudding, but when Neptune seemed to not respond, Noire became worried.

The two headed to the table and sat down. Everyone said thanks, and began to eat. Nepgear and IF ate politely, and Noire, having already ate before arriving, just sipped on a juice. Histoire was nowhere to be seen. Neptune picked her fork up silently and poked the potatoes, then speared one and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"How's the food, sis?" Nepgear looked expectantly at Neptune, and IF looked over as well.

Swallowing, Neptune replied, "It's good, NepG!" Nepgear smiled and ate some more rice with curry sauce on top. IF was watching Neptune as she poked another potato and scooted it around the plate.

"Quit playing with your food, Neptune. You're supposed to eat it, not stare at it." IF looked over at the pudding next to the plate, still closed, and turned back to Neptune.

Neptune stood up, and smiled. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, okay?" She walked off without waiting for an answer, and left the eyesight of IF, who just stared at the exit of the dining room.

"I'll be right back," IF said, excusing herself.

IF left the way Neptune went, and spotted her in the hall, sitting on the floor. "Hey, what's up with you? It's not like you to not eat, especially pudding.

Neptune smirked and said, "I'm a-okay! No need to worry about the protagonist!" She stood up shakily, and IF got up in front of her.

Neptune's vision was blurry, so she walked forward, right into IF. "Iffy?" She looked in front of her, confused, as a hand touched her head. She ducked, and then made a cheesy grin, moving around and down the hall to the table. IF had touched her head on a guess, and felt the burning skin, confirming her thoughts.

Neptune had sat down when IF came back in the room. Histoire was in the middle of talking about Neptune's lazy habits, so IF stayed quiet.

Neptune, however, was tuned out, feeling very dizzy. She shivered slightly unconsciously in the chair.

"Neptune! Are you listening?"

She snapped her head up and said yes, but the fast movement was a mistake. She grabbed the table, feeling her body sway as the world darkened.

"Sis?"

"Neptune, pay attention! This is important!"

"I'm not hungry. Histy, can we finish later? I'm tired." Histoire was getting annoyed, and didn't notice the lack of enthusiasm.

"Neptune! Stop goofing around! Get back here!" Neptune headed out, trying to get to the couch in the other room to rest. She let out a small cough. Histoire followed, chastising her. "You better not play those games! You need to act more like a goddess!"

Neptune ran her hand against the wall. "Not right now, Histoire." Histoire, upon hearing her full name, stopped. She went over in front of Neptune, who was breathing heavily and coughing.

Noire walked out over to Neptune. "Hey, what's up with you? Seriously?" The words fell on deaf ears. Neptune saw the world go black, and fell forward.

"What the goodness? Sis!" Nepgear rushed out, seeing the limp body as Noire got down and put her hand on Neptune's head.

Neptune woke up within the minute, squinting at the scene. "N-noire?"

"You idiot, if you weren't feeling well…" Noire trailed off. "She's burning up, bad." Her expression was one of worry. Neptune felt her cheeks getting slightly redder, embarrassed to be worried over. She tried to hide it.

"Ya know, it's probably just something random, I'll get over it." Neptune coughed. She sat up, and tried to stand, but Noire wrapped her arm under Neptune and helped lift.

"This is worrisome." Histoire was perplexed. CPUs rarely got sick, so the oracle wasn't used to dealing with this, and with how rapid the onset was, she felt more fearful of the cause.

Noire led Neptune to her bed and sat her on it. "Lay down." Neptune followed the orders, too weak to bother retorting. Her breath was coming shallow and fast. The world spun, and she felt sick to her stomach with all the movement. Noire pulled the blankets up over Neptune, who pulled them tight around her body, and curled into a shivering ball.

Nepgear entered the room with a bucket and a rag. "Noire, sis should probably rinse off and get clean before laying down. Histoire wants me in the gameroom, so can you help her?"

Noire sighed and agreed, taking the bucket and tapping Neptune. She opened her eyes and looked at the CPU of Lastation. "Yes..?"

Noire, instead of replying, pulled the covers off and helped Neptune up. She guided the other to the bath room and led her to a shower. Noire felt the heat hit her cheeks as she realised what she was about to do.

"Neptune? You, um, need to take your clothes off so you can rinse off." Neptune coughed and weakly tugged away the jacket. The article of clothing fell to the floor, and Neptune sat on the ground while Noire stripped.

"Noire..?" Neptune looked up to the naked girl next to her. Noire sighed and helped Neptune pull the dress and her panties off, blushing. She then turned on the shower head and let Neptune stay on the floor as water streamed over her shaking body. Noire quickly rinsed herself as well and helped Npetune get up, leading her to the large bathtub.

Neptune got in the water Nepgear had prepared earlier and Noire sat next to her, making sure she didn't pass out and drown. Neptune's eyes were shut, and the poor girl was breathing very heavy. For such a hyper, childish girl, she was very quiet at the time.

Noire rubbed her body for any last dirt, and leaned back. She looked at Neptune, who looked to be freezing despite the hot air and water in the room.

"Neptune, how did you get so sick?" Noire asked, checking her forehead. Still hot.

"I… I don't know…" Neptune coughed, and Noire wrapped her arm over the other's shoulders. Neptune, whining, cuddled up next to Noire immediately for warmth, shaking horribly. Noire felt bad for her.

"Hey, Noire, I brought in some clothes for you and sis! I grabbed some of Compa's pajamas for you to use in case you wanted to stay the night, since we need help with sis." Nepgear's voice rang across the room from the door. "Goodness!" Noire turned and looked at the flustered girl, who was staring at the two of them. "Is sis… gonna be alright?"

"She's too stupid to die, and it's just a fever."

"I brought a thermometer. Here, Noire." Nepgear's face was red from the sight of the two girls unclothed, but Noire didn't care anymore. Nepgear and Neptune had her come over many times to bathe, each time on Neptune's demand.

Noire took the thermometer from Nepgear's hand and raised Neptune's head up, putting the thermometer in her mouth. Neptune whimpered in response. A minute went by before the dinky plastic item beeped at them.

"What's it say, Noire?"

"102 degrees." Noire hid the worry from her voice at the high temperature. Nepgear just nodded and left, the concern etched in her face.

Neptune, leaning against Noire still, went limp suddenly. Noire panicked and tried to keep her held up while she got out of the tub and pulled her out like a dead body. Then, lifting her enough so that only the feet were dragging, Noire got Neptune over to the clothes set out for them and sat Neptune up on the wall. Dressing her was easier than expected. Soon, both girls were clothed, and Noire got Neptune in a piggyback position, bringing her to the bedroom. She laid her down on the bed and put a damp, cool cloth against her forehead.

"Dammit Neptune, making everyone worry…" Noire's voice trailed off. Looking at the girl in her weakened state, Noire noticed how cute she was. Noire always thought that the girl had her ways of being likeable, but she was especially adorable now.

Neptune opened her eyes slightly and saw Noire. "N-noire?"

"Yes?"

Neptune looked around, confused. "Did I collapse?"

"Yes."

"Sorry…" Neptune really looked guilty. She felt so cold, and her stomach was bothering her again.

"Hey, what's bothering you? You're acting really weird, and kept trying to play along like you were healthy."

"My stomach… everything's spinning, and it's cold, so cold… Noire, can you lay with me, please..?"

Noire's eyes widened, startled. "L-lay with you?" She stammered and blushed.

Neptune, on the other hand, looked sad. "Sorry, it was silly... "

The bed squeaked, and Neptune opened her eyes to see Noire climbing in, face red. Up close, Noire saw the small part of Neptune's lips, and the red across her face from the fever. The small sounds she made when she coughed were sorta cute. Her chest was rising and falling faster than normal, too. Neptune's eyes were dull, compared to the usual excitement they had, and seemed lonely.

"Noire? You don't need to… I'm sick, right? You just wanna-"

Noire placed a finger to Neptune's lips to silence the worries. She got under the blanket with the hot CPU, and Neptune faced Noire's chest and got really close, curling up slightly against her. Noire's face was pink as Neptune quietly spoke. "It's so cold… but you're warm, in a different way. It's… nice." Noire ignored the wetness seeping into her clothes from the washcloth on Neptune's forehead. She placed an arm over Neptune stiffly, thinking of the pictures she saw when she cosplayed and needed reference, but eventually relaxed.

Both fell asleep without realising, and morning came. Neptune woke first, and roused Noire by getting up.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

Neptune ignored Noire's call and walked to the door, stumbling. Noire hurriedly got up and went to Neptune, scolding her. But Neptune stopped.

"S-sorry…" Noire relaxed and let it go.

Neptune made it to the door, and then stopped again. Noire placed a hand on her back. "I'll help you. Do you want some food?"

Neptune, for once in her life, was embarrassed. Coughing, she told Noire, "I… I just need to… you know?"

Noire took the hint, but followed along anyways. Neptune didn't like it, but knew if she was alone she might end up collapsing. Her whole body shook. Noire left Neptune at the door to the bathroom, and Neptune went in, shutting the door behind her, and coming out a few minutes later.

She was a wreck. Her whole body quivered, and she was barely holding onto consciousness. Hopefully Histoire had answers.

"Hey, Neptune, let's go get breakfast, okay?" Neptune just weakly nodded and followed right against Noire to the table.

IF was there with Nepgear, talking about some tablet, Compa already gone. IF looked up when Noire approached, Neptune hidden behind. "How's it going, Noire?"

"I'm kinda hungry. I made Neptune here come to get some food and eat."

"Where is she?"

"She's holding onto my shirt behind me." Noire didn't put in the effort to be tsundere like with Neptune in the state she was. She moved to show Neptune, who smiled pathetically and waved. IF just looked kind of… shocked, possibly. Nepgear had went to the kitchen already.

"Neptune, you…"

Neptune just stared at IF. She hid behind Noire after a few moments. "N-neptune!" Noire exclaimed, startled as Neptune pressed against her back.

"I… don't like this…" Neptune said. IF looked hurt for some reason. "I look sad…"

IF excused herself as HIstoire came in, facing Noire. "Hi Noire. I've been looking for a cause to the fever, but I haven't found anything yet. How is Neptune doing?"

Noire looked back at Neptune, and shook her head. "She's still feverish, and hid from IF. And she hasn't broken the fourth wall this whole story, besides a protagonist joke. But she mentioned a stomachache last night, and was coughing a lot. She passed out in the bathtub yesterday as well." Noire thought back to the bed, and blushed.

Histoire went behind Noire towards Neptune without her noticing. When the small hand brushed Neptune's forehead, she jumped. Then, Nepgear came out with eggs.

"Noire? Where's sis?" Nepgear questioned, and Noire sidestepped to show a fearful Neptune.

Nepgear set the two plates down in chairs next to each other. Nore walked over and sat, while Neptune stayed against the wall, covering her face.

"Neptune, what are you doing? Come eat." Noire pointed to the chair, and Neptune went over and sat. She stabbed a piece of the yellow scrambled egg, feeling uncertain. She ate it, and then slowly ate some more. Noire was finished by the time Neptune had ate 5 small forkfuls.

"Thank you Nepgear. Neptune?"

Neptune had stopped, and was pushing egg around her plate, like the night before with the curry. She was looking nauseated.

Noire stood and helped Neptune up, feeling like she knew what was wrong. She helped Neptune, hurrying along to the bathroom, where Neptune knelt on the ground. Noire held the purple hair back as Neptune violently emptied her stomach into the toilet. IF approached a few moments later with a glass of water, hearing the noise with the door left open.

"Noire, we need to get food into her stomach."

"I know that." Neptune was still bent over, dry heaving.

"I'll get some crackers." IF walked away, leaving the glass by Noire. She came back with a bag of Neptines, and handed it to Noire. When Neptune leaned back, her eyes were watering.

Noire flushed the toilet, letting Neptune rinse her mouth out. When she finished, she sat back against the cool wall, quivering now not just from cold.

"Neptune, here, try to eat some of these." Noire opened the package of Neptines and handed Neptune a salted cracker to munch on. After just three, Neptune was back over the rim.

Noire had her try one more time, with the same result. Then, she just gave Neptune the glass of water to sip on while rubbing her back. Neptune shook, and put the glass down, whimpering again. Even the water came back up.

For a few moments, Neptune whimpered, but then the sobs broke out and she cried in pain into Noire's chest. The two sat on the bathroom floor as Neptune cried until she lost consciousness.

After a while, IF walked over to the two girls to check on them. "Any progress?"

Noire blinked. "She can't eat anything or drink either. Jeez, what is taking Histoire so long with finding the problem!"

IF just stated, "You know how she is, three days. Though, if Neptune can't drink or eat, how do we keep her up?"

"It was painful to watch. She took whatever I handed her so willingly, just to get over the toilet again." Noire's usual demeanor was absent, worry replacing the tsundere in her.

IF shook her head and walked away. A high pitched voice called out, though, soon after. "Nep-Nep! I got pudding!"

Neptune stirred and opened her eyes, puffy from crying. Noire looked at her and put an arm under her shoulders, standing up with her. Probably best to get her to bed now that she was awake.

Nepgear's voice could be heard from the kitchen, talking to Compa. Noire led Neptune to the bedroom and got her in bed, then left to get a bucket for cool water and one for Neptune in case her stomach emptied itself again. The one from earlier was grabbed to be used again, along with the damp towel. Noire found a bucket in the storage, then went to the kitchen and found Compa and Nepgear.

The conversation had ended and Compa was standing around thinking. Nepgear was preparing tea by the stove.

Noire got some ice and fresh water, and grabbed a rag from the sink. Then Compa noticed her.

"Noire!" Compa's face brightened.

"Hmm?"

"How's Nep-Nep doing?"

"She isn't feeling well. She's resting right now."

Noire left the kitchen at that, Compa trailing to see the young girl. "Is Nep-Nep drinking good?"

"She's not drinking anything. It'll just end up in the toilet."

"Poor Nep-Nep…" Compa slowed down, then walked down the hall past Noire who was entering the bedroom.

Noire went over, set the catch bucket on the ground next to the bed, and put the other one on the bedside table. She rung out a wet cloth and folded it, then placed it on Neptune's now sweaty and pale forehead. Noire stared down at Neptune's flushed, pained expression.

"Noire..?"

"What is it, Neptune?"

"Do you wanna play a game..?"

"Neptune, you are-" Noire stopped. "Okay. Let's play a game."

For the next hour, the two of them played a mobile multiplayer game, racing each other with cars around many tracks. Neptune was losing when her phone slipped onto her chest. She was worn out and tired, and had fallen asleep. Noire picked the phone up, turned the screen off, and set it on the table. She got the towel, made it wet and wrung it again, then wiped up Neptune's face to clean off the sweat.

Voices came in from the living area. A door shut and someone approached the bedroom door. It was Compa.

"The hospital let me use some IV fluids!"

"Compa, keep it down," Noire hissed.

"Sorry, Noire." Compa became silent, setting up the IV and hooking the bag. Noire was silently shaming herself for not having thought of it, and at the same time thanking the true goddess herself for Compa being a nurse. When Compa put the needle in, Neptune gasped, but stayed asleep. Compa taped it down and rubbed Neptune's head.

The voices were louder now. Compa left, leaving the door open, and Noire could now hear the sources of the voices. Blanc was telling Vert to stop moving her boobs so much, and Rom and Ram were chatting with Nepgear.

Someone approached the room.

"Sis..?"

"Uni?"

Noire left the room, shutting the door. "Why are you all here?"

"Vert wanted to talk about something, and um…"

"Noire! Tell balloon tits to stop showing off!" Blanc had spotted Noire from the couch where the other two goddesses were sitting.

"Noire, can you please ask Neptune to come join us? Nepgear looks quite lonely. I may not be able to help myself." Vert looked over serenely, ignoring the shouts from the CPU of Lowee.

Nepgear spoke up. "Sis is, ah, umm… " She looked over at Noire for help, who sighed.

"Neptune is sick. She can't come for the meeting."

"Oh my, that does sound bad." Vert stood up and walked over. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Be quieter."

"I'll be quieter when balloon ti-"

"Shut up! Have you no respect, Blanc! Neptune is tired, and can't eat anything at all without throwing up! She's trying to sleep!" Noire lost her temper, stressed out with worry and annoyance. Blanc went quiet.

"I'm sorry, Noire." Blanc looked a little taken aback since Noire usually was directing her attitude at Neptune.

"Vert, what is this meeting for?"

"Well, it will need to be delayed until Neptune is better. I wanted to show the four of you at once."

Uni walked by her sister to Nepgear, Rom, and Ram, and Nepgear suggested a game for the four of them to play. Nepgear led them to her room and shut the door, and it became silent. Noire stalked off after a few moments to Neptune's side, making sure the door was shut.

"N-noire..?"

_Shit. _"What is it, Neptune?"

"I heard the yelling." Noire sat down on the edge of the bed, exasperated. "I'm sorry for making everyone worry. I can go out for the meeting."

"No, you need t-"

"Please." Neptune met Noire's eyes, forcing a smile. "It will be fine."

Noire sighed for the umpteenth time, and helped Neptune get up, grabbing the IV bag. The goddess of purple could be quite stubborn and Noire didn't want to bother going back and forth.

The two of them walked out to the others, and the hushed voices stopped. All Vert and Blanc thought was that Neptune looked absolutely miserable. Noire had the bag of fluids in her other hand for Neptune.

"Hi, you two," Neptune said quietly, grinning.

"She wouldn't let me leave her in bed, jeez." Noire leaned down next to the empty couch to let Neptune sit, then stood behind her since the IV needed height to work properly. Vert and Blanc had been heading over to the kitchen when they came in, but Blanc went to the couch and sat as Vert stood in front of the television.

Neptune had been coughing every so often since the bathroom incident, and now was no exception. Vert looked at Neptune in pity when she heard her.

"Vert, make this quick," Noire said.

"Oh, well I have an announcement to make to the three of you. Leanbox wanted to partner with the other three nations to make a gaming system like no other. We need your answers to move forward."

Neptune simply nodded.

"Lowee will be willing to assist your nation."

"Well, the other two said yes, so Lastation will generously allow you to utilise our superior technology."

"Did you really need to add superior?"

"Now now, you two…" Vert looked hopelessly at Noire and Blanc who looked like they were close to starting a catfight. Neptune was laying against the arm, dizzily staring up at Noire, then stood up shakily.

"Noire, let's go to bed, okay?" Neptune put in her own effort to end the literal Console War. Noire gave up when she saw Neptune, and walked with her to the bedroom again.

Noire walked around to hook up the IV bag again. The two got into bed, Noire tired weirdly despite it being midday, and Neptune tired for obvious reasons. Noire grabbed the fallen washcloth, rinsed and wrong it, and put it on Neptune's forehead. Neptune curled against Noire, and both fell asleep pretty quickly.

Neptune woke to someone entering the room quietly. It was Uni, with two plates of food.

"Ah, N-neptune… Nepgear made you and sis some food. I'll set Noire's here."

Neptune smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Uni." Uni slightly bowed and left the room.

Neptune laid back down next to Noire, feeling a little better. The world was still shaky, and she was chilled, but it was getting better. Neptune took advantage of the sleeping girl to cuddle up next to her some more. The movement woke Noire, but Neptune hadn't realised, and said what she wanted.

"Noire, I love you. I have for awhile, ehehe… I just wanted to let you know, I guess. All this made me realise even more… and I can't help myself with that cute face, silly goose."

Noire rolled over, facing the sick girl, and opened her eyes.

"I love you too, idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shorter story this time. I'm trying so please don't judge me. I'm hella tired rn and wanted to write this short thing real quick. The first one may remain longest for awhile tbh. They'll stay in the 1000's, but not reach 5000 like the first one came close to. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Henshin out!**

#-#-#

Neptune had been feeling rather off all day. She didn't know why, or how to put describe it. She just felt… different.

She had tried talking to Histy about it already, but the book fairy that was Planeptune's oracle had no answers unless Neptune was fine with waiting three days. Of course, Neptune is a very impatient person, so that request was laughable.

Nevertheless, she went to bed that night, hoping the morning came with the weird feeling being gone.

That was also very funny. As the sun rose, and Neptune rolled over in bed, Noire arrived. Neptune requested her over, but the goddess of Lastation had been busy. So, she came the next day instead.

And thus begins the story.

"Noire, how nice to see you. Can you rouse Neptune please? She should be in her room still."

"On it, Histoire. How can she sleep in every day? Jeez, she is the goddess of lazy."

"Thank you, Noire. She will be happy to see you."

Noire marched over to Neptune's bedroom and flung the door wide over. A strange voice said, "Just a few more minutes, Histy." Noire ignored it and went over to Neptune's bed, throwing the covers off.

And finding a person that was not the CPU of Planeptune in Neptune's bed.

IF, who had been eating breakfast, heard Noire's high pitched girly scream in the kitchen. She went over just to make sure Noire was okay, not in any hurry, as it was a normal occurrence.

She went over to the room to see a purple haired male individual trying to hush Noire, while the girl screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU! GET OUT!"

IF drew her katars.

"Iffy, no need to get hasty with those things. I like being able to breathe, ya know." The man had a hand on his throat as if feeling his neck. Noire was still shrieking as IF drew closer.

"Where the hell is Neptune," IF demanded, next to Noire.

"I'm right here, you silly goose!"

"Stop fucking around and SHOW ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"Eep…"

Histoire arrived in the bedroom, Nepgear on her tail.

"Histy, save me, please! I'm gonna get speared into a kebab!"

IF was at the bed and had one of her blades at the mystery man's throat.

"IF, please wait." Histoire flew over to the man who had tears in his eyes. She scanned him, and then looked at the brunette. "Let me take him downstairs."

"I wanna stab him. LET ME KILL THIS BITCH!"

Mystery male seemed terrified, no longer making requests, as Histoire flew over between the blade and his neck. "IF, I need to check him. Please put your weapons away."

IF lowered her arms, a fierce expression on her face. The katars vanished into polygons at her sides.

"Can you please follow me?" Histoire beckoned to the male, and he stood shakily on two legs, silenced into fear. She led him down stairs to one of the lower floors inside Planeptune tower. When they reached the bottom, she took him into a room, and asked him to step on a circular pad inset into the floor. From there, she set up some stuff on the console.

"There we go." She tapped once more, and a pole came out of the floor near the edge of the pad, then circled the purple haired human. It beeped, and the machine stopped.

He froze at noise coming from the stairs. It was IF, Nepgear, and Noire, in that order.

"What are you scanning him for?" IF looked over to the two of them and demanded an answer.

"Transform."

"Transform? What? The hell kinda response is that, Histoire?"

"Not you, him. Or should I say, her."

The boy looked up and did as asked. A pillar of light covered his body as he transformed into a more masculine version of Purple Heart's form. IF paused.

"The hell?!"

"Neptune? Is that weird feeling still there?"

Neptune was absentmindedly patting her chest and stomach, feeling the muscles and lack of breasts, in utter shock.

"Neptune?"

"H-huh?"

"Revert back. Is that weird feeling still there from yesterday?"

The goddess/god did as asked, and reverted. "Nope!"

Noire finally spoke up. "That thing… is Neptune?!"

"Noire!" Neptune ran over and hugged a stiff Noire. "You came today!"

IF was staring in disgust while Nepgear looked so curious it was concerning. "Histy, what's wrong with sis?"

Histoire shrugged. "As of now, I can't say. She seems fine, just in a different body."

Neptune was already going up the stairs saying something about pudding.

IF gave a pointed look to the blonde girl floating in midair. "Please, let's keep this a secret from Compa."

"Duly noted."

Upstairs, Neptune had went into the kitchen already and was eating pudding, while Noire stood nearby, still speechless. IF came up as well and left the Basilicom to go do Guild work, and Nepgear had already disappeared to build her latest invention and hopefully not start a fire.

"Hey Noire, what do you wanna do?"

Noire snapped out of her funk. "Are you not taking this seriously?! Neptune, your body is like this, and you're eating pudding?"

"But there's nothing to be done about it. And Histy mentioned when we went down the stairs to not go outside or talk to anyone outside of you four. What else will little old me do?"

Noire stamped her foot. "Jeez, you…" She had no answer. Neptune was right, no matter how much Noire didn't want to admit it. Noire noticed a rare sight after realising this. Neptune's face had gotten noticeably pink. "Hey, what's up with you, lazybones? It's not like you to be embarrassed."

"I need to… ya know, the thing…" Neptune said cryptically.

"Need to what? Be more specific, Neptune."

"...bathroom."

"Oh." Noire said. Then she blushed. "_Oh."_

Neptune just continued to eat the pudding she had. When it was finished, she busied herself with licking the entire thing slowly to clean it out, then got up and threw the empty cup away and washed the spoon.

"Neptune, you can't just put it off."

Neptune ignored her. She didn't know how boys worked, just knew that they were different. She felt Noire would know nothing more, either.

Being a part of a character group that was almost solely female had its downsides.

Neptune wandered into the living room, Noire following. Neptune powered up her console and sat on the couch only to be roughly pulled up by Noire. "Go… to… the… bathroom… already!" She shoved Neptune into the restroom.

"Noire, I… I like girls, you silly goddess, you!"

Noire blinked. "What does that have to do with anything idiot! This isn't a confessional!"

"I'm sorry, wahh! I mean I don't know how to… or…"

Noire understood what Neptune was trying to say. She didn't know what to expect or how to utilise the parts given to her. But Noire definitely did not want to be the one to teach her that. Not like she knew either… right?

Neptune squirmed, standing there still while Noire stared at her. "I can wait, it's fine!"

Noire stepped into the bathroom, making Neptune worried. Then Black Heart shut the door and made Neptune take the bottom part of her outfit off.

The rest is left to the imagination.

Neptune stepped out, along with Noire, looking quite embarrassed and possibly disgusted. Neptune never wanted to go through that ordeal again, and Noire never wanted to talk about what she had to say. Both were oddly quiet as they both sat in the living room and played games on the television for a couple of hours, breaking only for snacks.

"Sis! It's time for our bath!" Nepgear's voice rang out.

Neptune had none of it. "No! I never wanna take a bath for as long as I live!"

Noire didn't even rebuke that last statement, feeling sympathy. Histoire rounded the corner, scolding Neptune.

"I won't. I don't wanna," Neptune stated matter of factly, pouting.

"A proper goddess needs to bathe. Why don't you want to anymore?"

"...don't wanna talk about it."

Histoire dropped the subject. Neptune played for a bit longer until she got bored, and slammed the controller into her lap, ready to get up. She immediately bent over, groaning and muttering things under her breath.

"Neptune!" Noire reached out instinctively. "Are you alright?"

"It… hurts…"

Neptune wiped tears from her eyes while Noire went for a bag of ice to give to her. Neptune set the bag on her lap when it was handed to her, remaining in the same bent position for a few minutes. She eventually recovered, standing awkwardly and mumbling out an apology, tossing the little homemade ice bag. Noire had followed her, and when Neptune turned, she bumped into the other.

"Ah, sorry Neptune. I actually wanted to know why you wanted me over here so badly."

Neptune just took Noire by the hand over to the balcony, shutting the doors silently. "It's, well… very awkward in this form, you know. Like, what even is this? Did I set off an event flag somewhere and now im on the path to a Bad End?"

Noire just looked blankly at her. "Why are we out here?"

"I don't want the others to hear at the moment."

"Neptune, the queen of spilling every little detail to all of Gamindustri, wants to keep a secret?"

"Noire!" Neptune's face was reddening. "Even for me, this is, erm… hard. Don't bully me, or I won't tell you!"

"Fine, fine. I'll just tell them tomorrow."

"Noire!" Neptune looked down. "It's hard to explain, but um… Agh! Can I just tell you tomorrow, or whenever this form is gone?"

"Go ahead, Neptune."

"Thanks…"

The two entered the living area calmly. "I'm kinda tired, I wanna go take a nap, okay?"

"Neptune, really? Now?"

Neptune had already scampered off to her bedroom. Noire just sighed. She busied herself with making food, as IF was still out and usually made dinner when Noire was over. Neptune dragged the other CPU over so often she might as well be an in-law. She smiled to herself, humming as she worked. When she put the dish in the oven, she set the timer and watched a few videos on her phone until it beeped angrily at her.

She set the table and served the food, then went to retrieve Neptune. Noire opened the door to the bedroom and saw Neptune sprawled across the top of the matress in te boy clothes, in her own body. Noire stepped softly across the floor towards Neptune. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed watching Neptune sleep.

The current clothes enhanced the mood. Neptune's nipples were poking from under the shirt from the cold, and the shorts were lopsided and about to expose her panties. The hair clips were messed from sleeping with them in. Neptune's mouth was partially open, and her eyes shut completely. Noire watched her chest rise and fall before going to wake her.

"Dinner time, sleepy head! Get up!"

"But I'm so tired… Noireee…"

"No! Up! Now!"

Neptune sat up, realising her voice was a normal pitch. "I'm back? Yipee!"

Noire grabbed Neptune by the ear and pulled her into the dining area, making her sit. The others had arrived, and stole glances at Neptune as if she were going to change into a boy again.

Everyone said thanks for the meal and ate quickly. Neptune seemed especially hurried, and kept looking over at Noire's plate. Noire finished her food though before noticing this, and excused herself. Neptune shot up right after, put her dishes in the sink, let Noire set hers down, then dragged her off.

"Neptune! Hey!"

"If I don't do this now, I'm scared I will never ever do it!"

Noire looked at the girl who was red in the face. Why is she embarrassed so much over this? It's not like her. She was pervy and had no respect for boundaries.

So what's going on?

Nepttune shut her bedroom door after pulling Noire in, and then paused, leaning against it. "Hey, Noire, ho-"

"Spit it out, Neptune."

"So mean, uwah…"

Neptune looked up to Noire's eyes, and grabbed one of her hands. "You, erm… remember what I said earlier? In the bathroom?"

"'What is that?! It's like a snake?!'"

"N-no! Hey!" Neptune looked down. "...ke you."

"What is that?"

"...like you."

"Say it again, louder."

Neptune stared her in the face. "I like you! A lot!"

"I didn't hear you."

"Noire's bullying me, someone help me!"

Noire reached over and wrapped her arms around Neptune's head. She briefly touched her lips to the CPU's forehead.

"You're so cute when you get flustered."


End file.
